This invention relates to a mask and more particularly to a mask to be used for infants.
The use of face masks has a long and interesting history. Children wear them for Halloween and for parties; some cultures wear them for religous purposes; some even use them for medical reasons to chase away evil spirits. Some masks cover the face, others flow into costumes covering the whole front of the body. Mexican Yaqui Indians wear masks on the back of the head at festivals for entertainment. Needless to say that the making of such masks is as varied as the peoples using them and the material used extends from paper mache to alluminum foil.
However, throughout the years a serious problem has continued to exist when it is desired to place a mask on the face of an infant. The problem is one of acknowledged safety. Certainly, placing a mask on the face of an infant is to risk suffocation. Thus, there exists a clear need for a mask which can be used for infants and which does not interfere with the infant's ability to breath properly.